


Quiet Night Out

by theMuseic



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Nsfw content, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Use of "Sugar tits", Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, brat!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMuseic/pseuds/theMuseic
Summary: With Flip, even a quiet night out never really is quiet, is it?
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 22





	Quiet Night Out

It was a crisp fall night, and the pool lounge was relatively empty. The usual chatter of voices and clattering of pool balls was muted to whispers and clinks, and few booths in the establishment were occupied. Those that were provided refuge for couples engrossed with each other and oblivious to passersby. Just how you and Flip liked it. 

The two of you adored a bustling crowd - at least once a week you would find yourselves at a disco downtown with Ron and Patrice, dancing until you panting and sweaty in your shining outfits. If not there, the four of you would spend the night roaring with laughter in a crowded bar, you perched on Flip’s lap while he kneaded your thigh beneath the table. 

But on quiet nights like tonight, when the two of you wanted each other and no one else, you liked to retreat to the small pool lounge across town, where you knew no one and no one knew you. It wasn’t that shitty bar he and Ron had started their big case in. You stayed far away from that place. No, this bar was your perfect little hideaway. The minute you arrived, Flip would head to the bar, ordering you your favorite and himself a scotch, while your responsibility was to secure your pool table and start chalking the cues. 

That night, after you had pulled them down from the suspended rack on the back wall of the bar, you leaned one against the table, the other grasped in your hand. Holding on to the pool cue, you set the butt of the stick on the ground and shifted so that your hip popped slightly into the air as you inspected the length of the stick. You felt something start to pull on it. 

“Alright, don’t be starting that shit now. We haven’t even played a game yet.” Your boyfriend glared down at you from where he towered above your bent frame. You smirked up at him, slinking your body upwards to standing. “Detective, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Grinning, you walked away towards the pool table, swaying your hips as you went. Flip breathed a quiet “ _Fuck,_ ” under his breath, and you held back a giggle, looking back at him over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and came up behind you, handing you your drink and lighting himself a cigarette. “Your turn to start tonight,” you said, sipping the drink while you passed him his cue. Flip glanced at you from the corner of his eyes, wanting another peek but to hide it, as to not give you the satisfaction of knowing you had his full and undivided attention. “Alright princess, I’ll show you how it’s done,” he smirked, setting up the shot and breaking the racked balls with swift precision. 

You sauntered by him, swaying your hips as you went. You placed your hand on the table, the cue perched in your fingers. “I’ve seen better,” you snarked, stabbing the stick forward. The cue ball went hurtling forward, striking a solid colored ball, which sank in the nearby pocket. “Like that.” Your tongue peeked out of your mouth as you taunted him, and he exhaled a puff of smoke out of the side of his mouth. Flip moved to take his next turn. 

The first game progressed like that from the break until the last pocket of the ball. You each would take a turn, sassing the other in some way or another, before the other would take their own opportunity to hit back. Much to Flip’s dismay, you snagged victory from beneath him with only two balls left on the table. Before you could blink, he set up another break, ready for redemption, and the game started as usual. The thing about pool was there were rarely many variations in how it progressed, and as much as you loved playing with Flip, it was sometimes difficult to keep your attention. _Especially_ because you were playing with Flip. Eventually, you broke. “Hmm,” you whined, feigning disinterest as you leaned on your pool cue, popping your hip out to the side. 

“Hmm? What the fuck is hmm?” Flip scoffed, taking a flustered drag on his cigarette. 

“Hmm, this game is boring. And I’m going to win anyway.”

Flip rolled his eyes, leaning down to set up his next shot. Underneath his breath, you heard him mutter, “ _Such a fucking brat_ .” You snickered to yourself and snuck a sideways glance at him. It was impossible not to. His broad back flexed underneath his crisp button-down, his fingers flexed where they rested along the pool cue. Flip, _your Flip_ , was captivating. He pushed the cue forward sharply, colliding with the milky white ball and sending it careening into his intended target. The ball sank into the nearby pocket effortlessly, and he huffed satisfaction and smoke from his angular nose. “Don’t count your chickens sweetheart,” he smirked at you. 

You straightened, determined to hold your ground and make him work for it. For you. 

Snatching the cue off of the ground, you bent over to rest your elbow on the table. Your fingers wound around the wood, thumb and middle finger supporting it below while your index finger lay on top. You slid your hand down the shaft of the wood, holding eye contact with Flip as you did. Licking your lips once, you pushed the wood forward, to strike the cue ball. You snagged a point as well and smirked at Flip as you stood up straight. 

“I dunno, cowboy,” you chalked the end of your cue. “Looks like you might be counting chickens too.” You sauntered over to him, exaggerating the swing of your hips and the click of your feet on the tile floor. Grabbing his girthy wrist, you brought his hand to your mouth, wrapping your lips around the cigarette balanced between his fingers. Your lips brushed against the pads of his fingers, igniting you with a burning desire and a distinct slick between your legs. You inhaled. Smoking was never quite your vice, but it was worth it to watch the darks of his eyes blow out even further with lust and his Adam’s apple bob deeply. Without taking the smoke past your mouth, you blew it back at him, and settled at his side, your backside resting against the lip of the table. “Just hurry up and lose the game already so we can get out of here,” you sighed. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Flip’s jaw tighten. He stamped out the lit end of the cigarette in a nearby glass ashtray, grabbed his cue, and moved his hulking body to stand directly in front of you, opening his legs to straddle you. His front pressed to your own, and you could feel the growing hardness that settled on your thigh as he pushed you against the table, his free hand cradling your neck. Flip leaned into you, and you felt the world tilt as he moved so that you lay flat on your back beneath him on the table. The hand tucked behind you in support left your neck as he shifted. You rested on his forearm as he set up and took his next shot from where he lay on top of you. Gazing up at the thick cords of his neck, you marveled at the sight, his veins defined and pulsing above you. You strained against the weight of his chest to reach up and nibble the crook of his neck, his salty and sweet taste like nectar to you. 

Flip's breath was laced with cigarette smoke and the tang of alcohol as he whispered in your ear, “So that’s how you’re gonna fuckin’ be tonight? Fine. We’ll leave now.” You grinned, pushing your palms across the broad expanse of his chest to move to stand, but your efforts were met with resistance. Flip bore down on you again, rolling his hips against your leg and wrapping his lips around your earlobe. You were powerless against him as your head leaned back and you closed your eyes in longing, with desire. He slipped his hands behind your neck and around your waist, pulling you upright with him as he stood. Your eyes burned into his, challenging him to break eye contact first. Fingers tangled in his hair, and you tugged lightly, his head jerking back millimeters in response. Plush lips descended to yours. You caught them in a whirlwind of lust, desire, maybe even love. When Flip pulled away, your lipstick was smeared across your lips and cheeks, bright red marks against your skin. The bastard smirked. 

“Already a mess for me, and I haven’t even touched your cunt,” he growled in your ear. You rolled your eyes so hard you thought they might see the back of your head and you glared at him, retorting “Hmm. Not really. Looks like you're losing your touch.” 

Flip’s eyes narrowed. His right hand squeezed your ass tightly as he nipped at your earlobe. “C’mon. Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he muttered in your ear, sending a shiver straight down your spine and to your very center. You sighed and licked a stripe up his neck. “Alright cowboy, lead the way.” He grasped your waist firmly, pulling you against his side, and whisking you out of the door, and away from any prying eyes in the lounge. 

~~~ 

Your hands were all over each other the moment you climbed into the car. Flip’s hands tangled in your hair, tugging your face to his, while you dragged your nails down his chest over his shirt. He groaned into your mouth and pulled away sharply, and you whined in response. “Sit back, sugar tits. No touching until we get home,” he scolded. You grabbed his hand from the gear shift and wrapped your lips around his fat middle finger. Tilting your head back, your eyes grew into the biggest, widest puppy dog eyes you could manage. He yanked his hand from you, catching your cheeks between his fingers, and squeezing your mouth into a tiny ‘o’. “ _Stop_ ,” he ordered. You harrumphed, sitting back in the seat and crossing your arms. Head tilted, you leaned your temple against the window, staring out into the black night and smiling to yourself. You loved taunting Flip, teasing him. Especially when you knew what could be in store for you when you got home. 

~~~ 

The minute you crossed the threshold, he was on you in a whirlwind of clothes, hands, and lips. Flip pushed you up against the door, slamming it shut as he ground his hips into yours. “Flip,” you gasped, “Bedroom.” He grunted, thrusting his hips forward sharply. His hard length dug into you, and you moaned into his open mouth. You grappled with his belt, but he grabbed your wrists, pushing them into the door on either side of your head. He pushed your head up with his nose, exposing your neck, and nipped at your jaw. “No, that’s not what you’re going to do. You aren’t going to tease me all night, then try to call the shots.” He paused. “Stay here.”

He sauntered over to the kitchen table, dropping your hands before dragging a chair across the linoleum floor, and spinning it so he could settle himself into it. Flip reached over to the table, grabbed his etched metal lighter, and lit a fresh cigarette. Legs spread, a cigarette between his lips, and leaned against the back of the chair, he patted his thigh. “Come,” he ordered.

You tilted your head at him, watching him. The smoke tendriled out of his mouth and nose, swirling through his hair and around his head. You could see muscles at his jaw and temple flex as he clenched his jaw in anticipation of your next move. His eyes bore down on you as you shifted your hips and nibbled at your lip. _“No.”_

Flip’s head tilted back slightly. But it was enough for you to see it. “ _Come,_ ” he insisted.

“ _No._ ”

Flip sighed so deep in his throat, others might have called it a growl, grabbing at the lower half of his face as he rubbed his goatee. He stamped out the cigarette in a glass ashtray you had bought for him a few years back. Leaning forward with his elbows perched on his knee, he stared you down. The baritone rumble of his voice vibrated through your body. “Come now, or your ass might regret it.” Your thighs clenched at both his voice and his words, rubbing together slightly as you recalled your last night of pure defiance.

A final beckon of his fingers had you scurrying to kneel in front of him, sitting back on your heels and laying your head on his knee. You rubbed your nose against the denim of his jeans and inhaled his musky, smoky scent, pulling a hum from his throat. You felt Flip’s thick fingers slide against your hairline at the back of your head, and nuzzled into his hand. Suddenly, his hand contracted to pull your hair and head back in one swift movement. It was a mild ache, not enough to cause you pain, but enough to send sparks to the end of every nerve in your body. You gasped. 

“You think you escaped a lesson tonight?” he scoffed. “No, you aren’t getting away with that attitude so easily.” Using your hair much like a puppeteer might control a marionette, he pulled you up to meet his face and straight into a bone-crushing kiss. “Up,” Flip commanded. 

You knew what he wanted before he had even ordered you to. For a split second, you considered fighting it. You loved the rush, and he loved the fight. The glint in his eye, the passion of his kisses told you that. But you had already outpaced the fight you had put up earlier. Gone was the fire in you to disobey him, replaced with a burning desire to please him, fueled by the ache between your legs and the passion in your heart. 

Flip’s voice cut through your thoughts. “ _Up,_ and I won’t ask you again.” You quickly scrambled up to drape yourself across his legs, wrapping one hand around his ankle and resting the other underneath your chin. 

He hummed again, petting lightly at your hair. “Hips up,” another command came. You complied, and he used the opportunity to slide your clothing aside, exposing your rear to him. Fingers hooked under the waistline of your panties, and he slipped them over the curve of your ass easily, letting them rest at your ankles. “Eleven. You would have gotten ten. I’m adding one because it took you so damn long to get up here.” 

“You know you love-” you began to retort, quickly silenced by a sharp _spank_ to your right ass cheek. A small yelp escaped you and you leaped forward with the force. Silence followed. “You forgetting?” Flip huffed, tugging on your hair. “One,” you breathed. 

_Spank._

“Two.” 

_Spank._

“Th-three,” you winced.

“Hurts already?” _Spank._

You cleared your throat and steadied your voice. “No. Four.”

The next spank landed on your left cheek, giving you reprieve, if only for a moment. “Five.” 

_Spank._

“Six,” a high wine accompanied your count. Flip hummed, rubbing the raw skin of your backside. His warm palm soothed you, and you could feel him pet lightly at the base of your neck. Your reprieve was lost quickly as his hand lifted to swiftly reconnect with your ass with a sharp _crack_. You keened. “S-seven.” 

He sped through the remainder of your punishment with ease as you squirmed under his hand. You could feel his cock through his pants, hard with desire and longing. It pulsed under you, and you felt the crux of your thighs gush with arousal. 

After he spanked you with a final _whack_ on number eleven, he leaned down to you. Flip’s mouth hovered at your ear, his lips brushing the shell as his hot breath wafted across the side of your head. “You gonna keep being a brat, or am I going to have to teach you another lesson tonight?” You whimpered and shook your head. “I’ll listen,” you insisted, thighs rubbing together as you felt the slick dripping from your hungry cunt. 

“Good girl,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to your ear. “Now, bedroom.” You nodded, pushing yourself up against his muscled thigh as he slipped an arm under your armpits and pulled you to his chest. A guiding hand wrapped your legs around his waist, wandering down to rub at the inflamed skin of your ass as he supported you. 

Flip tossed you on the bed with ease, climbing on top of you immediately. He rolled his body down into you, and you groaned as you felt his hard length grind into you through your clothes. “ _Flip_ ,” you moaned breathlessly and he smirked in response. “Yeah, you like that? Like feeling my hard cock on you?” 

“ _Yes_ , Flip,” you pleaded. “ _Please_ .” He caught your mouth in his own, running his tongue along the seam of your lips, asking, _pleading_ , for entrance. You granted him that, and he groaned as your tongues slid against each other, battling for dominance. You craved his taste, chasing it deep into his mouth until he broke from you. “Please what?” Flip’s calloused hand ran down your side, following the natural curve of your body, ghosting the crease of your hips. You shuddered and gasped into his mouth, feeling him smirk against you. _Smug bastard._ Your eyes rolled mentally. “Please Flip,” you moaned, “fuck me.”

“Good girl,” he mouthed against your jaw, quickly slipping his middle finger down your silken folds letting it dance at your entrance. You squirmed, trying to encourage him to move further. He snickered, reveling in your desperation, and waited a beat before pushing his girthy finger into your pussy. 

Your mouth fell open into a silent moan, eyes twisted shut as you reveled in the feeling of his finger rubbing against your silken walls. Slick poured out of you with each pass of his finger and he moaned at your ear, “Fuck, you feel fucking incredible. Gripping my finger so good.” Flip pumped into you as you grasped at his bicep, trying to orient yourself. It nearly overwhelmed you. You cried out as another finger joined the first in your cunt, your toes curling as he massaged you. 

His thumb nudged at your swollen clit, sliding your own arousal over the nub. Immediately, you shivered, the feeling shooting straight through your body. The coil deep in your stomach began to tighten as he pulled you towards your release, and Flip hummed, feeling you clench on his fingers. “That’s right, good girl. Cum for me. Cum on my fingers.” 

You whined as your orgasm crashed over you, your pussy pulsing around him while he continued to finger you through your release. The pleasure flooded every inch of your body, and you curled in on Flip’s arm as you desperately tried to come back to earth. Flip kissed and sucked at your neck, mouthing at your pulse. He rocked his hips into you, catching your mouth in a searing kiss and you groaned, ready for his cock to be seated deep inside you.

Metallic clicking punched through the thick air as you fumbled to try to pull his belt buckle undone, panting with arousal and desperation. Flip’s scruffy facial hair scratched at the skin of your jaw as you felt him smile against you. “Can’t get enough, can you?” he teased, lifting his hips up so that you could get a better grip on the leather and metal accessory. The moment you pulled open his belt, Flip took no time in pushing his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, letting his cock spring forth. Your breath caught as you stared at it, watching him pump the length lazily. You were never prepared for the sight. You could fuck him every day for years, which you were on track to do, but you would never tire of the sight of his thick girth, his raised veins, and the needy, angry head of his cock. The thoughts consumed your every waking moment, in and out of the bedroom, and you salivated at the sight of his cock standing free in front of you. Your mouth and jaw fell just slightly askew, a small pool of drool collecting in the pocket of your cheek. “Is my baby cock-hungry tonight?” he teased, a haughty smile plastered across his face. “Is my baby needy?”

You keened in want and pleasure, sighing, “Flip, if you don’t put that in me right now, I swear to god-” but you failed to finish your thought, interrupted by a sharp _thrust._ Flip speared you with his cock, pushing into you with one swift movement and bottoming out immediately. The pain of his dick bumping your cervix was eclipsed by pleasure, and you threw your head back as you were pushed into the mattress with the force of Flip’s body. He sucked at your neck, warmth radiating from the spot. “What, was that too much sweetheart?” he crooned, his honeyed voice dripping with lust. You could only moan in response. 

“That’s what I thought, sugar tits,” he taunted, and then he thrust. 

Flip set a mind-numbing pace as he drilled into you with every muscle in his body, his lips locked to yours. You tangled a hand in his hair, desperate for him, for your connection, while he pinned the other on the bed just above your head. Your bodies collided with each other, obscene squelching filling the room. Flip’s cock filled your cunt perfectly, and you reveled in the drag of his length along your walls. 

Flip broke away from you. “Fuck,” he groaned breathlessly. “You’re so fucking tight, feels so fucking good on my cock. I’m not gonna last long here babe.”

You moaned in response, his words vibrating your very core. “It’s okay baby, I’m close, too. Cum in me Flip, _please._ ” A deep rumble emanated from his chest. Your hips collided at a near mach one speed, and you felt the coil in your stomach begin to twist tight, your stretched pussy fluttering around Flip’s wide girth. “Ngggh, Flip. Cum with me, cum with me,” you pleaded. His hand snaked between your bodies and began to stroke your swollen and needy clit, stroking it in time with his thrusts. You drowned in the pleasure that washed over you. The heat in your stomach grew and grew until you knew there was no possibility of holding on. “Flip, I-” you kneed, high pitched and wanting, as you barrelled into your orgasm. Warmth flooded every inch of your body, your pussy clenching rhythmically around his cock as you came around him. The aftershocks of your orgasm hadn’t begun to even lessen before Flip’s grip on your hand tightened and pierced through your reverie. 

“Oh _fuck_.”

He came in throbbing pulses, roaring with pleasure while he filled you, emptying his heavy balls deep in your cunt. Flip fucked you through your shared release, his cock pushing his cum out of your pussy with small, wet noises. As his hips slowly stuttered to a halt, he let out a large huff of air and his massive frame came crashing down on top of you.

“Goddammit Zimmerman!” you wheezed, pushing at his shoulders and struggling to inhale against his broad chest. “You’re going to crush me!” Flip mumbled incoherently into the crook of your neck, shimmying to make himself comfortable. You tugged lightly on his thick black hair, his head falling to the side, and he gazed lovingly up at you. His jaw tilted up, and you met him with a soft kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he muttered. You hummed and pecked his lips again. “You aren’t too bad yourself, cowboy.” He smiled softly at you, his deep hazel eyes hazy with bliss. A reluctant groan rumbled deep in his chest as he pulled the two of you up, his cock still tucked inside you, and you nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Finding his footing, Flip started to make his way towards the bathroom. “C’mon princess. Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y’all, I tried my hand at smut. And at writing Flip! If y’all have tips, tricks, and critiques, I’m HERE FOR THEM. I want to get better! Thanks to @mind-P0llution for being an awesome hypegal and helping me get this out.
> 
> Also, this was fully inspired by this TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJuMD5gN/


End file.
